Many exercise nutritional plans have been developed and published. The majority of the programs deal with weight loss and weight maintenance. This fact is a result of obesity being a major problem in the United States. These programs focus on the daily caloric intake of the person following the program to reduce and maintain a desirable weight and avoid the numerous health problems related with obesity.
Nutritional and exercise programs need to be easy to understand and follow and provide results if it can be reasonably expected for user's to follow the program for extended periods of time and not deviate from the program. A complete nutritional program needs to encompass both the type of food being eaten and the portions of the food. The program must also include an easy to follow guide so that the user is assured of fitting within the boundaries and parameters set forth by the nutritional program.
It is an object of the invention to provide a nutritional program that is part of an overall fitness regimen.
It is another object of the invention to provide a nutritional program having a device enabling the implementation of the program.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a portion control device for the various types of foods fitting within the program.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a nutrition program which is complete, easy to follow and provide results to the user.
These and other objects will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after reviewing the disclosure of the invention.